


玖  |  戈书礼

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [9]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 4





	玖  |  戈书礼

“以后不准再让佟元昌进来！”  
从外地回来没几日的全子被小姐一通狠骂，心虚地捧着赏给他的皮衣陪笑。只怪他替上面查清秘辛后恰好赶上司令入府，便顺手帮忙开了房门，结果尽是吃力不讨好的差事。  
司令来得太勤，他若不开门，定会被那双冷眼剜掉一层皮；他若开了，小姐又要河东狮吼……  
今日放工资，因着正赶上她婚期，府中上下发了新的御寒衣物，算添些喜气。全子办事爽利靠谱，璎珞更是特意叮嘱裁缝给他用了上好的皮绒料子，结果这人居然吃里扒外，常常放男人进屋，搅得她下了工也不得安宁。  
供词已整理好，玲珑身段心不在焉地摆弄着纸笺，抬起眼皮瞪他：  
“别以为这事成了就是功臣，你若再敢私自放他进我内院，就甭惦记着拿大洋娶媳妇儿了。”  
璎珞懒得再看他连连点头的敷衍样，说罢便扭过腰往里走。全子猛地回过神来，自己方才已经放了人进屋，否则也断不会正面碰上小姐。  
男人已在内院等候多时。  
然而璎珞动作太快，终究没听清身后那声大为懊恼的嚷嚷。  
“小姐——”  
回应全子的只有人重重撞在门上的动静，下人向来懂得辩声识色，觉得不对劲儿便即刻脚底抹油，免得听着什么不该听的。  
后脑被大掌垫住，身子却不能挪动分毫。璎珞勉强将手中信纸别到背后，稍稍侧过头去同他纠缠，心里自然是将全子凌迟过一遍。  
桌上堆满了他遣人亦或亲自送来的礼盒，大红封纸外用十样锦缎带扎了，摆放得整齐。璎珞被那些彩礼艳色晃了眼，走神间便被男人拦腰抱起，径直往卧房里带去。  
  
“是，只有那个姑娘活下来了。”  
“您这种贵人不清楚正常，这病邪乎得很，今儿个我得了，冲您打个喷嚏没准便传过去了。”  
“对对对，除了孩子，第二个倒下的就是她。按理说先患病的人肯定……毕竟药是后来才到，没道理撑得住。”  
“她在我这儿是买过药的——”  
  
璎珞大脑一片空白，耳边尽是那旅馆老板和邻人掌柜的交代。声音并着热气传入耳蜗，素手抓紧他衣里的西装马甲，指间供词也不知滚落到哪层被褥中。  
这桩事本无所谓查不查，可除夕夜里男人泛红的眼眶太过心颤，她亦不允许这个所谓的妹妹在国内苟延残喘。沉璧当年一早备了抗生素，又让幼儿先挨了病，传染到最后，唯有早期偷偷足量用药的人活下来。  
身侧的抚弄太温柔，她懒懒软软地陷入床榻，脑子糊成一团。  
养了那么多年的小乖，却是杀妻毒子的孤狼，甚至三番五次陷害于她。  
近日并非不想见面，只是尚未想好如何开口。  
  
  
冬日的姑娘不再沾染夏夜里甜腻的栀子香气，倒有一点点雾水的味道。  
双唇顺着柔软耳根一路向下轻吻，悄悄折了棉袍高领，故意留下颇为暧昧的印子。弘历不知身下人作何想法，脑子里尽是这几日想说又张不开嘴的言语。  
联合抗日的呼声越高，他越乐观其变，弘昼却听从政府，主张先安内，已同他出了极大分歧。近日动静愈发暗响，探子带回的消息同样不利，只怕免不得最后一戈。  
他大概知晓那人打算何时动手。  
上位者总得寻个众人皆在的好时机，以正面形象翻身而上。  
虽已布置得当，却不敢保证手无寸铁的伴侣绝对安全。找人来替许是好法子，可毕竟婚仪大事，这丫头若犯了轴劲儿，恐怕不好说服。  
  
  
两人各自打着算盘，身上却缠得紧。  
他思忖半刻，终是决意循序渐进，齿尖自白皙皮肤挪开，将西装口兜的两张船票挑出来晃晃：  
“我可未曾听过不准未婚夫进门的道理。”  
璎珞被船票边沿刮了鼻梁，恼得探手去捞，却被压在身上的人一把挡了回来。  
心里满满装着事儿，也没精神胡闹，一次不成，便恹恹地由他摆弄，脑子里依旧转着对策。  
弘历伏于小巧耳畔，倏地意识到丫头并未同平时那般与自己拌嘴。察觉出些许异样的人顿住双手，掌心留于腰间，并未继续向下抚去。  
“近个把月东滩局势极稳，不必多虑，届时按商议好的路线走即可。”他稍稍撑起身子，一把掐住那张苦大仇深的脸，“今日怎么了。”  
她被突如其来的问题问得一愣，索性随意拽了个借口：“对方能遣的兵太多，到底是风声紧，你做派又不甚分明，外边说不准有强硬派拉他一把……”  
“别转移话题，你有话塞着呢。”  
“是你有事瞒着我才对吧！”  
璎珞朝他递了个白眼，努力翻起身来把人推到一旁。这人前几天便不对劲儿，一副欲言又止的模样，头顶都快被手掌来回摩挲摸光了。  
略微干燥的天气引人不适，弘历指间戒环转了又转，坐稳后缓声试探：  
“婚礼等到洛杉矶安顿下来再补办，你看如何？”  
“……补办？”  
弘历轻阖双目，点头示意：“枪弹无眼，你还是不要出来得好。先找个自愿的人顶了，头上披着盖头，外边也看不出是谁。”  
“不成。”璎珞果然变了脸色，“我自己的婚礼，必须得去。”  
他本欲尽力解释，却觉得肚子里不存半滴墨水，说不清道不明。  
婚者大事，更何况娶的还是自己满心满眼看中的人，并非父母之命那套，他自然也愿倾注一切心力。然而思来想去，还是该以稳妥为重，他们不日便将启程，绝不能出半点岔子。  
“四叔知你心中不忿，可这才是保万全的法子，你丁点儿闪失都不能有。我横竖不会掀那人盖头，三书六礼也尽是与你的，便权当临走前做场戏……”  
话音未落，他便被捶了好几个拳头。璎珞被这番话气得两腮发鼓，她才不在乎那些虚礼，谁稀罕他来回解释那些面上的东西！  
“你一个法兰西毕业的军官，总不能高头大马的抬花轿，真当你五弟弟是傻子？”  
加盖头就得是老式红布，宽红嫁衣把全身裹得紧实，西洋的白纱可挡不住五官。弘历又不是传统的人，甚至要带头做新样子，怎能沿用老一套呢。  
不怕那人动手，倘若看出端倪取消行动，才是大麻烦。  
男人神情仍有犹豫，也不知是为她言语所惊，亦或思量两者之间利弊。  
璎珞索性一不做二不休，用力将男人重新推压回塌内，学着他方才那般掐住脸颊，大劲儿揉搓几下：“不能有丁点儿闪失的并非是我，而是整盘棋。就按西洋的老法子走，别再商量拖后腿的事，把我排在外面，好像只能在后院里煮饭烧水似的！我问你，大事上我可曾掉过链子？”  
骑坐在身上的人眼眸发亮，盘卷于颈后的发丝也随着两人玩闹有些散，零零落落地垂在耳边。弘历被拉扯得发痛，勉强抬手将碎发别回，无奈笑道：  
“不曾。”  
  
不曾。  
向来不曾。  
那年从火场内救出的书稿早已成册，发至大街小巷，教人读书识字。担忧他让位受阻，顶着半昏的身子往外跑，枪法准得一枚子弹便能射穿对方小腿。  
她一直是能同他并肩而战的人，或许他不该有太过多余的担忧。  
  
轻飘飘的身子本没什么重量，弘历却被她压得发胀，忍不住挪了两下。  
璎珞听闻愈发粗重的呼吸，再是少不经事的女儿家，也免不得腾然红了脸。老姑婆们早已拿着本册教过这档子，她大抵清楚自己好巧不巧地坐住了哪儿。  
“方才问你怎么了，还未作答。”弘历看出她窘迫，强忍着不适转移话题。  
身上的人有逃离之势，他便顺势扣住细腰往下揽，两人翻了个面，床褥被滚得皱巴巴，方才不知去哪儿的信纸也露出一角。璎珞连忙伸长胳膊，一把将叠作四分的信纸拽回手中，却转眼被眼疾手快的男人抢走。  
“从进来你就拿着这几张纸，嗯？”  
“这是口供。”璎珞垂下眼睫，并未阻止他打开纸页。  
有些事迟早要知晓，她更不屑于拐弯抹角。  
“口供？”弘历不以为然，眼中满是打趣，“魏记者也会宪兵队那套了。”  
纸页一层一层掀开，男人眸中笑意逐渐凝固，最后荡然无存。  
自以为早已平复的陈旧伤疤被揭露，尽是从未想过的真相。  
纤手抚上略染风霜的眉眼，璎珞喉咙发紧，不知该说些什么。刚得知消息时也稍稍心凉，她找人就能轻易查出的事，弘历自己却从未上心，当年匆匆料理完后事便紧接着去了前线。近几年在启宁得闲，也不曾派出丁点儿人力去管自己的家事，只将满腔心思扑在给人们过上好日子的支撑上。  
哪怕是这样的人，到头来也被无休无止的党内斗争逼走。  
他想将身许国，却无人需要。  
“人已经带回来了。”  
她努力弯起身子，同男人额头相抵，细细摩挲着肌肤纹理。  
本想宽慰对方逐渐积攒涌出的怒气，却不料被人一把压入颈窝。抱紧自己的身躯微微颤抖，男人搂得太厉害，她勉力挣出些许空间，好不容易喘上两口气，才将人回抱住。  
一次性解决麻烦，以后绝不会再有这种事了。  
“……若仍有疑，你大可去宁荣旅馆亲自问了，再命人重查。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
年轻军官尽量避让人群，自巷子深处领了线人递来的安排，径直往司令部赶。  
烟厂女工下了晚班，掸掸纤麻裤腿的灰尘，三三两两的回家去，沿路打量了军官几眼。傅家大少按司令意思取消童工制，害得她们每天要做更多工，家里的孩子也没活可干，少了笔收入。  
若不是政府一直尽可能地压制着税收，日子当真没法过。  
夕阳的最后一道日光隐入层叠山头，傅恒察觉到钉在自己脑后的目光，猛地回头瞧去，只见着匆忙撇开视线的妇人。身后并无有心人跟踪，男人暗自松口气，罩住军装的大衣被裹紧，走进大院前顺势从宣传栏内抽出一份晚报。  
启宁要变天了。  
他本无心争权，却不愿看到上级经营多年的心血毁于一旦。杉树林能熬过的冬天不足两载，若让信奉精英主义的人上台，树皮怕是会在一夜之间啃光。  
风雨来临前的预备已妥当，他再三确认，生怕出了岔子。  
“司令，成了。”  
新取来的报纸递上前，伏案工作的上级几下翻至全国形势，确认东滩局势平稳后才抬头看他。晨报、晚报、新报，凡事写着江北局势的皆成了重点，天时地利人和，接权的日子正在这几天了。  
司令也是人，也有私欲，他知道。  
见那人并未翻看前页文章，而是嗯了一声后将视线重回文件，傅恒不禁轻咬下唇，试探道：“那两位记者……”  
“老规矩，挂城头。”  
似乎不需要任何思考，司令直接扔出六个字，给公开发表支持中共言论的记者判了死刑。傅恒未料到是如此结果，毕竟上级同他一样，是支持各党派联合抗日的人。  
军官深吸一口气：  
“说是通共，但现在主张联合抗日的人也不少，倘若您心里真觉得……”  
“两码事。”弘历顿下笔，终于舍得抬眸给他眼神，“你要做党国的叛徒？”  
染了墨滴的白手套轻轻摘下，男人选了个舒服的姿势靠回椅背，默默望向哑口无言的年轻人。  
弘昼逮捕那两名记者时他全看在眼里，却并未出手阻止。国党也好，中共也罢，都是以人民为武器实现自己的蓝图，新闻人若站了党派，报道难免带有偏颇，亦会受制约，通篇政党论调不太可取。  
若是无党派利益的自由人士，他反倒睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为他们对谁都没好话。  
“傅恒。”  
“参军时喊的号子虽不复存，但我提醒你，两面派没有一个好下场，政党用人之际自然会把话说出花来。一山不容二虎，早晚会分出胜负，不论哪边，都绝不可能容忍带着污点的人。”  
同他一桌之隔的人垂下头，一如当年犯了给孩童分食蛋糕的错。  
那人态度过于明显，弘历敛起凌厉目光，只觉自己多说无益，信仰一词若是有变，无论如何都拉不回来。  
死不可怕，可怕的是奉献毕生后死得毫无价值，当不了掌舵者，反而成了车轮前行的润滑油。  
他心中叹息，复而踱至傅恒身前：“和平无事还好，若有朝一日内乱，定第一个拿当年叛变过来的人开刀。”  
傅恒默默点头，却不懂司令何出此言，更不懂为何要在抗日形势大好之际当逃兵。但他深知合作之局迫切，能展现拳脚共敌日寇的日子还在后头。  
只要他守着这方土地，便绝不允许外人打进来。  
“当真要在那天动手？”傅恒思来想去，仍是欲言又止，“毕竟是您……魏家那边是不是得提前有个交代？”  
“不必。”  
弘历犹豫片刻，终是抬起手臂，紧紧握住男人臂侧。  
“都不必了。”  
今日之事对魏家不必有交代，只因那人已知晓。  
往后之事对他不必有交代，只因城已易主。  
烟雾在密闭空间内飘散开，司令指间的星星火光转瞬即灭，独留略带明亮的光点。  
弘历本已握住门把，却倏地顿下脚步回头：“倘若有人对我方不利，哪怕只是苗头，都不要犹豫半分，不论是谁——”  
“不论是谁，记住了吗。”  
傅恒怔在原地，一时间并未想懂语中深意，只得懵懂点头。  
门外寒冬空气清新，已然别有天地。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
药店小伙计躲在柜台后面，紧紧抱住被噼里啪啦的爆竹声吓坏的狗子。整条街都跟着凑热闹，孩童们被穿军装的大人撒了糖，嚷嚷得比炮仗还厉害。  
镜中脸蛋娇俏，比新娘还美上三分。沉璧涂完最后一点红唇膏，只觉窗外吵闹，不耐烦地关上玻璃窗。  
魏令仪五官淡淡的，同她相比顶多算清秀，却偏是今天的主角。自宴席过后，二人便明显生了嫌细，魏令仪好歹出自商家大户，竟是装都懒得装，虽算不上撕破脸皮，却也好不到哪儿去。  
“好妹妹，给心上人当伴娘可舒服？”  
另一张心比天高的脸映入眼帘，女人没什么好脾气，接着埋头摆弄指甲油：“你若想成事，便把嘴闭死了。”  
弘昼听闻竟是笑出声，翘腿坐入单人沙发中，蜷起手指敲了敲旁边茶几上的玻璃鱼缸，那尾金鱼为声音所惊，即刻游到另一面。  
果然还是脓包软蛋，不仅自己想着往国外跑。连养出来的鱼都这么胆小不禁逗。  
“原以为他虚晃一枪，闹半天还是选了西洋人那套，姓魏的一身白花花，是亲自去的，脸蛋儿骗不了人。”男人摆摆手，毫不在意。  
“我已跟你说过多少次，莫要轻视对方，你怎知他不是利用魏令仪引你出洞？那边说不准早已布下天罗地网，单等你上钩。”  
“他俩的票不还好端端地排在东滩口？就等着婚礼结束出去当鸳鸯呢。”  
弘昼继续逗弄那尾金鱼，只觉它逃来逃去却离不开的模样着实可笑：“不过你放心，消息把得严实，东滩已经乱成一锅粥了，现在重新安排行船根本来不及，人定能给你带走。”  
永远冲在第一线的总编辑，连自己手头的事都做不完，只怕没空看外界传来的消息。弘昼将手指抽离鱼缸，满意地把多余水珠弹至地面，印制假报纸的法子太妙，竟是混过了专业行当。  
想想四哥黑脸的表情，都觉甚是精彩。  
楼下又响了礼花，男人单手拿起鱼缸，塞至伴娘怀中。五指长甲涂了喜庆红色，一下接一下打在玻璃面，发出清脆悦耳的动静。  
连这么一条鱼，都成了定情信物。  
可当年除夕，她问他鱼在哪儿时，他却支支吾吾不回答。  
“行了，去跟着接你嫂子吧。”  
弘昼弯起唇角，意味深长地拍了拍女人肩膀：  
“最后一面了。”  
沉璧不再言语，只忍着脚下疼痛站起身，一步一步朝外走。新娘特意挑了最高的高跟鞋为难她，鞋又不是柔软的皮质，硌得人脚痛。她想问四哥撒娇换鞋，却被一句“长嫂如母”顶了回去。  
街上欢呼声不绝于耳，存了整个夏天的栀子干花依旧带有香味，随着漫天金粉落在车顶。  
总算脱去军装的人依旧挺拔，竟是众目睽睽之下抱了新娘进车，自然换了妇孺们‘伤风败俗’的抱怨。她却只能等新人的车走了，再抱着他们的定情信物跟在后面。  
想泼了这缸水，看着那尾鱼一点点吸鳃咽气，再用最锋利的高跟踩成肉泥。  
混着肉泥的鳞片一定会闪闪发光，比现在好看千倍万倍。  
  
  
她是沉璧，沉入水中，永不见天日的玉璧。  
她以为他爱玉，只要除掉妻儿，自己便是他的那方玉。  
可到头来，那人才是能正大光明被捧在手心里的、至高无上的珍宝璎珞。  
连字都取得可笑，元昌和令仪是并排书写的大气，可静影是什么，安安静静的影子，不要给他惹麻烦便是好妹妹。  
影子为何不能吞噬他呢。  
  
  
鱼缸被摆放在圆桌正中，披着蕾丝头纱的人突然冲她绽出一个笑脸，满是胜利者的微笑。  
沉璧退至众人后，并不同将死之人计较。  
“喜今日佟魏联姻，一堂缔约，良缘永结，匹配同称。看此日桃花灼灼，宜室宜家，卜他年瓜瓞绵绵，尔昌尔炽……”  
大多百姓未见过的玩意儿被郑重套入女人指间，众人的鼓掌欢呼声淹没了院外军兵的动静，弘昼抬眼望向鱼缸后的巨大钟摆，距离十二点整只剩三分钟。  
誓词太长，西洋的念完了念中华词，好好的婚礼被搞成了四不像。  
这样也好，他不是小气的人，等这对爱侣握了手，也剩下最后的分秒了。  
“……谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺，好将红叶之盟，载明鸳谱！”  
三条指针并为一列。  
钟声敲震之际，门外并未传来约定好的爆竹声，而是枪响。  
守在门边的妇人尚未出声便被打穿喉管，圆桌中间的鱼缸应声碎裂，不知是谁带头踹开了大门，厅内乱作一团，尖叫尘封进枪弹声中，只留下血肉破碎的声音。  
弘昼见时机已到，迅速自口兜摸出早已上膛的手枪，径直站起身朝门口军兵扣动扳机，拼劲嗓音向全厅下命：  
“保护司令！”  



End file.
